Let's Vote for new Akatsuki Leader
by Satsuki.98
Summary: Chapter 3! R 'n R! Kisame melakukan sesuatu yang sangat ia larang! dan Deidara Ngigau! Itachi Pingsan! ayo! R'n R!
1. Chapter 1

Let's Vote for Akatsuki new LEADER!

At the morning, In the Akatsuki hides out. Live 10 e?? 14 people… there e?? 1 shark, 1 monster, 2 zombies, and 10 people.

One day,

"senpai!!! Ada Berita Bagus!!" seru Tobi kepada senpai nya.

"apa berita nya Un??" tanya Deidara.

"Itu!Itu! Berita nya. Ini! Itu! Ini! Itu! Berita nya!!" kata Tobi sambil ngelonjak-lonjak riang.

"stop Un! Kok nyampek kayak gitu Un?? Berita apa sih???" tanya Deidara.

"Ini!!" Tobi nunjuki surat dari Pein.

Isi surat:

Dear, Akatsuki...

Maafkan saya, Leader tak bisa menjaga kalian terlalu lama...

Dikarena kan saya mendapat sakit....sakit apa ya?? Oya! Sakit......................

Sakit-sakit.............sakit......sakit! saya sakit...sakit....sakit ! karena kemarin melihat Orochi lagi main ama Ular nya!

Sekian,

Pein, the Leader...

Ps: kalian boleh menggatikan saya selama nya.

---

"apa spesial nya Un?" tanya Deidara kepada Tobi.

"lha? Masa Senpai ga tau sih?? Kakuzu-senpai aja Tauk. Ya kan Kakuzu-senpai?" tanya Tobi.

"Yak! Arti nya adalah...Tagihan Uang kita ga banyak jadi nya!" Seru Kakuzu. –GUBRAK-

"Bukan! Bukan.! Berarti ga ada yg batasin kita klo mau nonton Tv!" kata Hidan.

"nggak...berarti kita boleh keluar-keluar dari markas..." kata Sasori.

"Bukan...berarti aku bisa main ama Sasuke dong!" kata Karin.

"Sasuke masih Muda. Dia ga boleh di ajak begitu!! Anti Karin! Ya kan Sasuke??" tanya Itachi. –Satsuki langsung ngasih 2 jempol ke Itachi- Sasuke ngasih 4 jempol ke Itachi. Pembenci Karin memberi 20 jempol.

"hm..."

"hm..." semua Akatsuki mengikuti Tobi yang berkata Hm...

"Hm..."

"hm..."

"aha! Aku tahu maksud Leader! Kita di suruh Gantiin Leader!!" seru Itachi.

"O..."

"Jadi kita harus Kampanye!" tambah Itachi.

"apa itu Kampanye?" tanya Juugo.

"hm?? Apa ya?? Aku ga bisa jelasin..." jawab Itachi.

'Udha-udah! Langsung aja menCalonkan diri menjadi Leader baru!!" seru Karin.

Maka Akatsuki menCalonkan Diri mereka!

Dan setelah 24 menit kemudian,

Kelompok yang di dapat:

Vodokoniko

Press: Sasori

waPress: Itachi

Tujuan: Membuat akatski keren dll!.

Karnibal dari Kusa

Press: Zetsu

WaPress: none

Tujuan: Menjaga Akatsuki dari Maling dll.

Shark love Fish

Press: Kisame

WaPress: Suigetsu

Tujuan: Menyelamatkan Ikan dan menyejahtera kan akatsuki dan mempersahabatkan Ikan dan Akatsuki!

Cool or not?

Press: Sasuke

Wapress: Juugo

Tujuan: Membuat Akatsuki jadi Cool.

Un and LoliPop be One

Press: Deidara

waPress: Tobi

Tujuan: menyenangkan Akatsuki!

Zombies and The Money

Press: Hidan

waPress: Kakuzu

Tujuan: membuat Akatsuki kaya dah!

Girls Akatsuki

Press: Konan

WaPress: Karin.

Tujuan: akan membuat Akatsuki sejahtera dan menjadi Cantik!

---

Setelah itu,

"Lalu yg Vote siapa?" tanya Itachi.

"?? Iya ya..." mereka segera bertatap-tatapan. Dan menatap keluar.

"Hm...Voter dari Ninja Konoha gimana?" tanya sasuke.

"hm..."

"Bagaimana Kampanye di Suna?" tanya Sasori.

"Nggak! Kampanye di Kirigakure aja!" kata Kisame.

"nggak mau! Mending di Takigakure!!" kata Kakuzu.

"Nggak!..."

"nggak apa, Konan?" tanya Itachi.

"Mending gini! Kita minta Pengikut dari Desa kalian!" kata Konan.

"Aku setuju." Jawab Itachi. –karena banyak yg dari Konoha-

"aku setuju." Jawab Sasori.

"Ok! Klo begitu ayo mencari Pengikut!" seru Konan.

***

TBC,

TALK SHOW,

Satsuki: Ok! Kita perlu OC untuk chapter selanjut nya!! Ya kan Zetsu-senpai??"

Zetsu: hm...

Zetsu Kepribadian lain: Ok

Satsuki: Daftar OC nya adalah....

Pengikut vodokoniko

Pengikut Karnibal dari Kusa

Pengikut Shark Love Fish

----------- Cool or not?

Pengikut: Un and LoliPop be One

Pengikut Zombies and The Money

Pengikut Girls Akatsuki

Itachi: UnLImted!!

Satsuki: ayok! Pilih-Pilih!!

Itachi: Pilih Lewat Review yakh!!

Satsuki: GANBATTANE!!

Itachi: Ingat! Pemilihannya!!

-*-

TBC,


	2. Cari pengikut: Part 1

Let's Vote for Akatsuki new LEADER!

Vodokoniko

Press: Sasori

waPress: Itachi

Tujuan: Membuat akatski keren dll!.

Karnibal dari Kusa

Press: Zetsu

WaPress: none

Tujuan: Menjaga Akatsuki dari Maling dll.

Shark love Fish

Press: Kisame

WaPress: Suigetsu

Tujuan: Menyelamatkan Ikan dan menyejahtera kan akatsuki dan mempersahabatkan Ikan dan Akatsuki!

Cool or not?

Press: Sasuke

Wapress: Juugo

Tujuan: Membuat Akatsuki jadi Cool.

Un and LoliPop be One

Press: Deidara

waPress: Tobi

Tujuan: menyenangkan Akatsuki!

Zombies and The Money

Press: Hidan

waPress: Kakuzu

Tujuan: membuat Akatsuki kaya dah!

Girls Akatsuki

Press: Konan

WaPress: Karin.

Tujuan: akan membuat Akatsuki sejahtera dan menjadi Cantik!

Ok!!! Ini dia cerita!!

---

Di desa, Sunagakure....

"Hm....jadi nyari pengikut??" tanya Temari.

"Ya!" jawab Sasori.

"lalu??" tanya Temari.

"Aku perlu kamu!!" kata Sasori.

"e?? Perlu?? Maap ya! Ada kerjaan lain." Kata Temari dan menutup Jendela kamar nya.

"Ayo lah Temari!!" pinta Sasori.

"Titik! Ku udha bilang ada kerjaan laen!" jawab Temari.

"pakai Titik-titik segala! Padahal kerjaan yg lu lakukan ga berguna juga kan?!" tanya Sasori.

"..."

"..."

---

To Karnibal dari Kusa,

Zetsu telah sampai di Desa nya. Yaitu Kusagakure,

"**Ini kita lagi di hutan, zetsu...**" kata Zetsu kepribadian lain nya.

"Ini desa!" jawab Zetsu.

"**ke mana ke2 Kouhai kita yang nyebelin itu?" **tanya kepribadian Zetsu yg lain.

"Panggil aja." Jawab Zetsu.

"ngapain di panggil?? Aku udha di sini." Kata Kouhai nya itu. Nama nya adalah...Zooi.-ini kan nama nya??-

"**Mana Kouhai yang satu nya lagi?? Yang malas itu lho!"** kata Kepribadian Zetsu yang lain.

"Di sini!" seru Satsuki.-author muncul lagi!-

"Hm...ok! Zetsu akan jadi Pressiden akatsuki!" seru Zetsu.

"Yang benar???-emang ada yang milih?-"tanya Satsuki.

"Benar. Ini benar! Ini bukan mimpi!" kata Zetsu.

"Lalu...ke sini ngapain?" tanya Zooi.

"**nyari pengikut.**" Jawab Zetsu kepribadian lain nya.

"Tapi kan...Shinobi di Desa ini sudah Tidak ada..karena di ambil Orochi.." kata Satsuki.

"Nah...Klo begitu kita harus memakan Orochi." Kata Zetsu.

"Makan Orochi? Emang Ular bisa di makan ya?" tanya Zooi.

"Pasti rasa nya ga enak.-bagi Zetsu-" Tambah Satsuki.

"**Udha! Ayo berangkat ke tempat Orochi**."ajak zetsu kepribadian yang lain.

---

To Konoha, di mana wakil Vodokoniko, Un and Lolipop be One dan Press. Cool or Not sedang mencari Pengikut,

Ini dia cara Wakil Vodokoniko mencari Pengikut,

Itachi membawa Speaker-speaker untuk DJ- dan menyewa satu DJ dari Konoha. Dan mulai lah Itachi mencari Pengikut,

Pertama DJ di suruh nyari perhatian para penghuni Desa Konoha.

Saat DJ memainkan Music,

"ada apa ya?" tanya Kiba ke Naruto.

"mfku..mfgamftaumf...(ku ga tau)" jawab Naruto yang masil menyeruput Ramen nya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara: "Yo Yo! Pilih Itachi Yo!" seru DJ Rocker diantara music nya.

"wah. Itachi dipilih jadi apa tuh? Yuk kumpul ke sana." Ajak Sakura kepada Yuki, Hinata dan Ino.

"Yeah! Ayo Pilih Itachi Yo!!" Seru DJ Rocker sambil membagi kan Brosur bertulis kan 'Vote for Itachi&Sasori'.

"mfmemfnding mfkupimflihramen...(mending kupilih Ramen...)" kata Naru.

"Aku Pilih!!" Seru Fans nya Itachi dan Sasori.

"Yo! Tulis Yo!! Dan pakai Pin Ini YO!" seru DJ sambil melempar Pin bertulis kan 'I Vote Vodokoniko!!'.

Lets go to Tobi,

Tobi membawa Permen dll yang manis dan di bawa na menuju Ninja academy,

Dan Tobi menggelar Karpet dan memasang Spanduk bertulis kan:

'Beli 1 Permen, Gratis jadi Pengikut Un and Lolipop be one'

"Ok. Tinggal tunggu anak Tk untuk membeli permen ku." Tobi menunggu murid academy keluar.

To sasuke,

"Hm...Aniki udah dapat banyak tuh." Kata Sasuke

"Hm..." Sasuke ngeliat ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Ga ada orang lewat lagi.." kata Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melihat seseorang lewat,

Dan orang itu bertanya:

"Dek, Beli yakh! 5 Kue Bolu, 2 cookies, dan 7 Ocha yakh." Kata orang itu.

"erm.. ini bukan toko Kue bu..." kata Sasuke.

"Bu? Aku ga setua itu..." jawab Orang itu.

"M...lalu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku masih 15 tahun..." jawab orang itu.

"15?? Lalu kenapa manggil gw adek?" batin sasuke.

"ada kue?" tanya orang itu.

"Kue? Kan ini bukan toko kue..." jawab Sasuke.

"O..Toko Kue di mana?" tanya orang itu.

"Di sana! Lalu jalan ke sana..lalu belok Kiri." Jelas Sasuke.

"O...makasih.." orang itu pergi.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke sadar jika... Dompet orang itu ketinggalan!

"Wey! Domp..." sasuke cengo-cengo ndiri. Karena orang itu-yang tadi pergi ke sana- udah ga ada! Padahal tadi jalan na Lama...banget.

"Waduh. Jangan-jangan tuh Hantu tuh," kata Sasuke.

"Hantu?? Emang bener yakh??" bisik seseorang. Saat Sasuke menoleh, Ga ada siapa-siapa!

"UA!! Mommy!! Ada HANTU!!!" Sasuke lari dari situ sekencang-kencang nya.

(**AN: Kayak na pengikut Sasuke adalah Hantu deh....**)

"JUUGO!!Gw Di kejar Hantu!!!" Jerit sasuke.

"??Hantu??" tanya Juugo.

"Iya!! Sekarang gimana dong???" tanya sasuke.

"Cari tempat lain aja." Juugo pergi.

---

Si hantu:

"Yakh...kok kita ga bolhe milih ya?" tanya Hantu yang tadi membisiki Sasuke.

"Auk dah." Hantu yang satu.

"Bagaimana klo kita ikutin terus tuh orang?" tanya Hantu yang 3.

"Yuk!" Ajak Hantu yang Pertama dan ke2.

---

_To Zombie and the Money,_

"Ayo! Pilih cepet!" Ancam Hidan di setiap rumah yang di lewati na.

"Atau nggak kalian Kami suruh bayar 655.000.000 Jt Ryo!" Tambah Kakuzu yang udah nyiapkan Karung.

"Halo kek!" sapa Sei.

"Bilang Kakek segala! Aku Bukan Kakek Tauk!!!" Ujar Kakuzu.

"Keliatan kayak Kakek 10 % dan 90% Teroris..." kata Sei.

"Kamu Milih atau Nggak??" tanya Hidan.

"Milih." Jawab Sei. "masa ga milih? Klo ga milih ngapain aku ngikut Rombongan kalian?" tanya Sei.

"Udah-udah! Lanjut!!" kata Hidan.

"Milih!!" Seru Poppy.

"Silahkan." Kata Hidan.

---

Back to Suna,

"Hm..."

"Setuju?" tanya Temari.

"Tapi kan..."

"Tapi apa?" tanya Temari.

"Tapi..."

"apa?" tanya Temari.

Sasori membisikan sesuatu kepada Temari.

"O..jadi Begitu yakh. Bilang dari tadi dong!" Kata Temari setelah mendengar perkataan sasori lewat bisikan.

"Ya sudah. Ayo jalan." Ajak sasori.

----

To Akatsuki Girls,

"AYO!! AYO! PILIH!!" Bentak Konan kepada Penduduk Desa Amegakure.

"Baik!" semua penduduk desa memilih Konan.

"Aku PILIH!!" Seru Niku.

"Aku Pilih Juga!!" Seru Amane-chan.

"AYO!! PILIH LAGI!!"

---

**TALK SHOW!****PENTING! Ada INFO!**

Satsuki: Hm..apa yang di bisikan sasori yakh??

Deidara: Un! Kenapa kau pergi Danna!

Zetsu: Next Chapter! Kita akan makan sepuas nya!

Zetsu kepribadian lain nya: Hoho.. Tak sabar aku.

Deidara: Kok aku ga di tampilin Un?!

Kisame: Aku Juga?! Kenapa?!

Satsuki: Nanti! Nanti selanjut nya Dei dan Kisa yakh!

Itachi: Kok Aku jadi bareng ama DJ?!

Satsuki: hm...

Sasuke: Kok aku jadi penakut?!

Satsuki: hm...

Konan: kok aku di tampilin dikit?!

Satsuki: Hm....

Tobi: Kok hanya 'Hm..' aja sih?

Satsuki: O?? Hm yakh?? Hm...

Naruto: DATTEBAYYO! Kok aku dimunculin bareng Kiba sih??

Satsuki: Bukan Yaoi kok!

Deidara: Udha Un! Apa yang akan terjadi Un???

Satsuki: Next Chapter!

Sasuke: aku akan mendapat Pengikut!

Zetsu: Waktu Zetsu Makan orochi!

Karin: Di mana Karin Muncul!

Itachi: Dan cara Dei mendapat PENGIKUT!

Satsuki: Thankyou for Reading!!

Itachi: Review juga yakh!!

Konan: Bye!!

---

R E A D

E

V

I

R E V I E W

W


	3. Cari PENGIKUTPart II

PENGIKUT: PART II

Yey! Apdet akhir nya!!

Ok! Dei dan Kisa akan dimunculkan!

Konan juga. Dll.

Ok! Stories lanjut…

NB: Para Murid Suna muncul lho! OC yg dulu…dan juga character Original na Satsuki & Anaro. :p

----

"Un...Un..Un..Naik gunung Un. Naik gunung Un..." Dei nyanyi-nyanyi sendiri.

"Hei! Orang di sana!!" panggil seorang anak kecil berumur ya..13 tahunan gitu lah.

"Un?? Ngomong ama siapa?" tanya Dei.

"Ya Ngomong ma kamu lah! Siapa lagi? Sini lo!" panggil anak itu lagi..

"Un?Emang ada apa Un?" tanya Deidara.

"Ada apa? Ya Ada apa? Ayo Ke sini dulu! Sebelum ku laporin ke Pak Satpam klo kamu Teroris!" ancam anak itu lagi.

"Siapa nama mu Un?! Ga sopan banget Un!" Ujar Dei.

"Sini dulu lo!" Panggil anak itu lagi.

Akhir nya Dei datang ke hadapan tuh anak yang ga sopan.

"siapa nama mu Un?" tanya Dei.

"Me-Zu-Me. Nama lo pasti Deidara kan?!" tanya anak itu.

"Iya. Emang napa?" tanya Dei.

"Ya emang napa? Oya, Kamu orang yang suka melakukan pesanan kan?!" tanya Mezume.

"M..Iya Un." Jawab Dei.

"Hm..."

"Un?"

"Akh... Jadi ke sini Mau Ngapain?" tanya Mezume.

"Tenang...aku hanya mau mendapatkan Pengikut Un. Udah ya Un. Aku mau manjet Tebing lagi Un. Bye Un." Deidara kembali manjat tuh Tebing sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi.

"Wei! Kota nya ada di bawah!! Klo ke atas itu malah...."

"Air TERJUN!!!" Jerit Dei. –ternyata Dei udah terpleset di air Terjun-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

-----

In Kirigakure,

"Akh..Happy sekali rasa nya... Ya kan Suigetsu?" tanya Kisame.

"Yak." Jawab Suigetsu.

"Ayo kita ke Kota." Ajak Suigetsu.

"No way! Aku mau berenang dulu, Suigetsu! Dan aku juga mau menyelamatkan Ikan!" Kisame langsung nyebur ke Laut.

----

To Tobi,

Tobi menggunakan Acting sebisa nya. Ini dia Acting-Acting nya dan Pembeli yang datang.

Acting 1: "Ok! Ayo Beli! Gratis! Sehat! Bergizi lho! Ayo Beli!!" Seru Tobi.

Pemebeli yang datang: 3

Yang hanya Nengok: 10

Acting 2: "Beliii..Ayo lah Beli permen ini Dek, Om, Kek, Kak, Nek..."

Pembeli: 0

Yg hanya Nengok: 19

Acting 3: "Ayo! Ayo! Beli Permen ini!"

Pembeli: 1

Yg nengok: 2

Acting 4: "Permen-Permen! Masih baru! Baru keluar dari Pabrik! Rasa Manis lho!"

Pembeli: 2

Yang Nengok: 8

Acting 5: "Help me...Jika anda tak membeli Permen ini..hiks..saya kan dikeluarkan dari Panti asuhan, pak, dek, kak, om, nek, bu...."

Pembeli: 10

Nengok:11

Acting6: "Saya harus ngasih makan anak2 saya pak, nek, kek, dek, kak, om, tante......"

Pembeli: 0

Nengok: 0

(a/n: Wong sepi! Ya ga ada orang!)

Tapi Tobi melihat 3 anak-anak lagi duduk-duduk di bangku taman.

Tobi langsung ngedeketin tu anak dan segera Promosi Permen nya.

"I... Kata Sensei, Kita ga boleh makan Permen yang di kasih orang asing kayak kamu!" Tunjuk anak pertama yang duduk di sebelah kiri.

"Iya! Apa lagi pakai Topeng dan Pakai Baju yang Ga waras! Tambah ga percaya deh!" Tambah yang anak yang satu nya yang masih duduk di kursi taman.

"Tapi.."Tobi menatap ke3 anak itu.

"hm...emang ini permen apa?" tanya Anak yang dari tadi hanya diam dan berdiri disebelah Kanan Temamnya.

"...Kenalan?..soal nya ga enak klo ga kenal," kata Tobi.

"Ya. Aku...."

---

Back to Kisame,

"Hm.. Ok! Aku selesai Suigetsu!" seru Kisame.

"Hm.."kata Suigetsu.

"Hoy! Ayo kita ke Kota!" ajak Kisame.

Di Kota Kisame ngeliat anak kecil yang sedang ngerapihin Dagangan. Kisame menghampiri anak itu.

"Hei Dek! Nama mu siapa?" tanya Kisame.

"Wa..keren! Hiu bisa bicara!" seru anak itu.

"Oya, Name ku Dilia. Tapi..janga anggap aku penjual yakh! Ini dagangan bukan punya ku! Ini punya Temen!" lanjut nya.

"o.. Punya Temen. M, Btw, Aku perlu pengikut nih! Dilia mau ga?" tanya Kisame.

"Ama Monster?? Mau ga yakh??" Guman Dilia.

---

To Tobi,

"A! Jadi Kalian Yang Ketika itu Nangkap Akatsuki yakh!? Kalian anak itu Yakh?!" tanya Tobi.

"Yap!" Jawab anak berambut merah itu yang bernama Anaro.

"segitunya ampek Shock!" Kata Akaryu.

"Emang ga kenal ama wajah nya?" tanya AeroRange.

"Tapi..kenapa kalian di sini?" tanya Tobi.

"Klo aku sih nunggu datangnya tukang Kue yang cantik itu..."kata Anaro.

"Klo aku hanya mau ngobrol aja!" kata Akaryu.

"Klo ku hanya ingin mengetahui.. siapa sih Tukang Kue yang dibilangin cantik ma Anaro? Kepengen tahu nih." Kata Aero.

"oya. Mau jadi pengikut Tobi dan Deidara?" tanya Tobi.

"Ha?? Siapa juga yang mau mengikuti penjahat kayak kalian?"tanya Anaro.

"Ada aja. Klo orang nya bodoh." Kata Tobi.

"Berarti klo kita ngikut Lolipop berarti kita bodho dong." Kata Anaro sambil memetik bunga yang ada di Pot nya orang.

"e??Anaro itu Pot Bunga siapa elu copotin?" tanya Akaryu.

"ga tau. Tapi kayaknya ga da yang punya deh." Kata anaro.

Tapi tiba-tiba dibelakangnya ada seorang penjual Bunga yaitu Yamanaka Ino yang menatap Anaro setajam api –api?Pisau kali! yang mengatahui itu segera merapikan bunga itu lagi. Dan segera bersembunyi dibalik Pot Bunga.

"Hihi.." tawa Akaryu.

"Kenapa Lu Ketawa?!" tanya Ino setengah membentak.

"nggak Mbak. Temen saya-akaryu-ini lagi sakit penyakit baru yang menyebabkan si penderita selalu berkata 'hihi'." Kata Aero.

"O. Yaudah. Mau ngapain di sini?" tanya Ino.

"Inikan taman, mbak." Kata Anaro yang masih berada di balik Pot Bunga.

"Hii..Pot Bunga bisa bicara." Kata Ino.

"Udah Mbak! Mending Mbak ke dalem aja! Ga usah keluar ya!"kata Akaryu.

"Ya udah." Ino segera berjalan ke dalam Toko Bunga.

Setelah 10 menit kemudian, Anaro keluar dari Pot Bunga.

"Kukira kamu bakal ada di dalam situ terus" kata Tobi.

"A! Tukang Kue itu Udah lewat belum Yakh??" Anaro tengak-tengok ke kanan and ke kiri, ke depan dan kebelakang, dll.

Tiba-tiba ada suara orang bereteriak "Roti! Roti! Beli Roti!"

Anaro yang mendengar itu langsung menunggu kedatangan sang penjual Roti.

---

To Itachi,

Itachi telah membawa banyak keuntungan.

JDUAK!

Itachi menabrak seseorang. Ternyata dia adalah Yuki-chan.

"Haduh.. Jalan ati-ati dong." Kata Itachi.

"Ati-ati? Udah Ati-Ati Tauk! Itachi aja yang ga Ati-Ati!" bentak Yuki.

"Aku udah Ati-Ati!" kata Itachi.

"Nggak tuh. Buktinya aja sensei masih nabrak!" kata Yuki.

"Kan Sensei sibuk!" jawab Itachi.

"Ga Da Hubungan nya!" kata Yuki.

"Ada lagi!"kata Itachi.

"Mana Bukti nya??" tanya Yuki.

"m.."

"Tuh Kan! Ga Da Bukti nya!" kata Yuki.

"Uda-Udah! Masa Masalah kecil jadi masalah besar sih?" tanya Sakura.

"iya juga ya." Guman Itachi.

"Sakura kau bener." Kata Itachi yang malah natap Pohon.

Sakura yang ngerasa dikacangin langsung nonjok si Itachi.

To Tobi,

Tukang Roti itu datang,

Aero yang heran mengapa Anaro sangat tergila-gila dengan Tukang Roti itu ikut menengok.

Dan Tiba-tiba Tukang Roti itu mendekat dan saat diperhatikan baik-baik, Ternyata Penjual Kue itu adalah seorang anak laki yang seumuran mereka.

"Hi Anaro." Sapa anak itu.

"Hi Niwatori!" Jawab Anaro.

"_apa yang dimaksud Anaro dengan cantik nya ia? Ia kan laki? Jangan-janga..._"Batin Aero.

"Jangan beranggapan yang Tidak-tidak Aero." Kata Niwatori.

"WHAT?? Kau Bisa tau Pemikiran ku dan Mengetahui nama ku? Dari mana kau tahu??" tanya Aero.

"E?? Kau Lupa? Aku kan sepupu mu!" kata Niwatori.

"tapi..apa sama nya kamu dan aku?" tanya Aero.

"Aku juga belum kenal kamu!" tambah Aero.

"Kita pernah ketemu di saat Om Naruto ngelamar Hinata kan?" tanya Niwatori.

"AH! Sekarang aku INGAT! Kamu Anak Yang Itu Kan! Yang Ngancurin Pesta Itu Kan?!" tanya Aero.

"Yap! Itu benar." Kata Niwatori.

"STOP! Mana Yang Istimewa Itu Niwatori??yang Cantik itu ke mana?" tanya Anaro.

"o..Ni!" Niwatori ngasih Anaro Kue Mocca yang masih Hangat.

"Oh..Cantik sekali kau!" Kata Anaro sambil menatap Kue Mocca itu.

"E?? Kok **KITA** DILUPAIIN???" Tanya Akaryu dan Tobi.

Tak ada yang menjawab, Niwatori masih menceritakan kejadian tadi agar Aero ingat kejadian saat mereka bertemu, sementara Anaro sedang memuja-muji Kue Mocca. Dan setelah itu di makan deh.

--

To Zetsu,

Saat mereka sudah sampai di markas Orochi.

"Ok! Zooi, Satsuki..Kita akan makan sepuasnya di sini!" kata Zetsu.

"Makan?" tanya Satsuki dan Zooi.

"**Yep! Kita akan makan Orochi."** Kata Zetsu kepribadian yang lain.

"m..sorry, Zetsu." Kata Zooi.

"Kita ga bisa makan orang." Kata Satsuki.

"Grr..."Tatap Zetsu.

"O..O..o..ok, zets...su..sen..sen..SENPAI!" Jawab Zooi dan Satsuki hampir bersamaan.

"Ok! Ayo kita masuk!" ajak Zetsu.

"Tapi..Zetsu-senpai! Kita kan ga pernah bisa makan gituan kan? Lagi pula kami hanya _ordinari people _bukan seperti Zetsu-senpai!" kata Zooi.

"**Kalian bagian nge-bawain Orochi ke Muka kita saja. Nanti kami yang makan! Kalian ga usah. Setuju?**" Tanya Zetsu kepribadian yang lain.

"Ok." Jawab Satsuki.

"Ya..Ok aja sih..." kata Zooi.

"Ok! Ayo Kita _searching for Orochi-san!" _Begitu kata Zetsu.

---

To Sasori,

"Oya, Sasori! Umur kamu 35 yakh?" Tanya Temari.

"Ya." Jawab Sasori.

"35thn? Yang bener?" tanya Temari.

"Ya! Berapa kali kubilang 'Ya'? apa aku harus bilang 1000 kali untuk memberitahu mu?" tanya sasori.

"Ditanya aja nyampek marah kayak gitu...hhh..." keluh Temari.

"Udah-udah! Aku Mau Jalan!" Kata Sasori.

"Oya, Makasih atas makan malam nya, Temari." Kata Sasori dan segera pergi dari depan rumah Temari.

To Itachi, yang pastinya Muka nya Bonyok –gara-gara Sakura tonjok- dan Kecape'an gara-gara harus ngeladeni pengikut.

"Hosh..Hosh...a..Akhi..rr..nya..sam...sam..pai." BRUK! Itachi Pingsan di depan Markas Akatsuki.

---

To Kisame, yang masih ada di rumah Dilia. Dan sekarang lagi makan Kue yang..Enak banget!

"Hm...Kue ini enak sekali.." Puji Kisame.

"Itu buatan Chya. Bukan buatan ku!" Kata Dilia.

"Gimana enakkan?" tanya Chya, sambil memberikan Kisame Kue itu lagi.

"Hm..Nama Kue ini apa?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Hm..Karena bentuknya yang lucu, ku beri nama Cutie. " kata Chya.

"Hm..Buat nya dari apa?" tanya Kisame yang udah ngelahap 20 Kue + 100 kue -100 kue.

"O..Bahannya..Ya..seperti ngebuat kue biasa sih.. Tapi bedanya Kue ini dikasih Ikan." Kata Chya.

"O..hm..enak sekali." Kata Kisame. Tapi Kisame baru sadar jika dia memakan Ikan, Kisame pun segera Berteriak: "TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jerit Kisame.

---

To sasuke and Juugo,

"Aduh..Juugo..aku takut nih..." Kata Sasuke.

"??" Juugo hanya terheran-heran.

"JUUGO! GIMANA ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Udah-udah... Ayo kita cari pengikut!" ajak Juugo.

---

Back to Deidara! Deidara lagi di rumah sakit Iwa!

"Helo! Udah sembuh belum?" tanya Mezume.

"Un~" Dei masih di bawah kesadaran.

"Kasian…" kata himura kyou .

"Un~~Un~saos Chambal Un~" kata Dei yang masih di bawah kesadaran.

"Un~~saso-chan mirip Saos Chambal Un~" kata Deidara yang masih di bawah kesadaran.

"saso..-chan?" tanya himura kyou.

"Un~Saos Chmbal Un~" Kata Deidara yang masih di bawah kesadaran.

"Un? Saos sambal? Nanti apa lagi?" tanya mezume.

"Un~saso-chan udah kakek-kakek Un~" kata Deidara yang masih di bawah kesadaran.

"kakek? Lalu?"tanya Mezume.

"Un~Anak Nyebelin itu Un~"kata Deidara yang **masih **di bawah kesadaran.

"anak nyebelin? Siapa?" tanya Mezume.

"Un~Dia adalah Tobi Un~" kata Deidara di bawah kesadaran.

"tobi?" tanya Mezume.

"Hey! Wake Up You Sleepy Head!" Bentak Mezume kepada Deidara.

Deidara yang masih ngigau ga dengerin sama sekali.

---

TBC  
**TALKSHOW**

**Satsuki: Gimana? Memuaskan kah?**

**Sasori: Belum. Makanan ku kok dikasihnya dikit sih?**

**Satsuki: ??apa nyambungnnya kek?**

**Sasori: WHAT??KAKEK?!**

**Satsuki: Yap! **

**Sasori: Yang COCOK di panggil Kakek itu Zetsu! Udah! Aku pergi dulu!**

**Satsuki: Btw, Lowongan OC yang masih di buka:**

**-OC untuk 5 orang pengikut 'cool or not'**

**U****ntuk pengikut 'cool or not' hati-hati jika sebagian di jadikan nama Hantu yang ngejar Sasuke di Chapter 'cari pengikut-Part I'.**

**-OC untuk pengikut 'Un and Lolipop be one'! 2 orang!**

**-OC untuk pengikut ****'karnibal dari Kusa' diperlukan 2 orang lagi!**

**-OC untuk pengikut 'akatsuki Girls' diperlukan 3 orang lg.**

**-OC untuk 'Shark Love Fish' diperlukan 4 orang lagi!**

**Itachi: Sekian berita nya!**

**---**

Character Original © Anaro & Satsuki.


End file.
